


印记人生

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, vincent-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 文斯中心，CP自由心证
Relationships: Vincent Nightray & Ada Vessalius
Kudos: 2





	印记人生

“文森特大人今天打扮得真帅气。”艾达·贝萨流士在对面说。

他今天披了一件黑斗篷，是奈特雷伊家订制的样式，与他那穿上只是为了让自己看起来更威风的小弟不同，他穿上它浑然一体。黑色布料将他更好地遮起来，高高的领口抱紧自己，这感觉更安全。

贝萨流士的女人请他留宿。文森特在鬼屋似的宅邸里挨了一晚，筋疲力尽，当他仿佛被掏空地和衣而卧在会客厅的沙发上休息的时候，艾达端着一杯茶，与其说担忧不如说神采奕奕地走过来：“文森特大人要进屋睡一会儿吗？”

没有必要向这个连在他身上留下痕迹都做不到的女人袒露秘密。“打扰淑女的房间并不是我的做派。”他说，然后抬起自己的右手，并上两指在嘴唇上碰了一下，像一个未发出的吻，贝萨流士女人的脸颊立刻变成羞涩的绯红。文森特心里啧了一口，阖上眼睛。

结束这场一无所获的约会以后，文森特回到自家宅邸。他的房间在奈特雷伊家占据一个微不足道的位置，在一个与嫡子们不同层的拐角，仆人们也鲜少造访，从小就如此。这让他那后来的被领养的哥哥初次走进它如同走进一个偏僻的噩梦，但也让他往家里带奇奇怪怪的人物的时候他们可以闭一只眼放过。

在无人的房间里，他从手套开始一件件解下他的装束，叠也不叠地堆在一旁，准备稍后另外丢给侍女。最里件的衬衫扣子，因为他太过烦躁的动作而被扯开，露出底下的皮肤。与他本来的浅色肌肤相衬的是悚人的暗红色，泼墨般大片大片，像干涸的血迹，但文森特并没有流血。这就像别人的血一样。

早在这些红色被染上之前，他就把这一切解释为罪祸之子带来的体质。他的红眼睛从来没有看见过什么奥妙的东西，这身份只带来过坏事，那么再多一件又有什么关系？何况他很喜欢哥哥在自己身上留下的痕迹，这是第一块，在他们尚且流落街头时就存在。在还没见过镜子的日子里，文森特也许不清楚自己的面孔是什么模样，但清楚自己胸口上仿佛被刻下来的形状。

“像一盏取暖的灯。”陌生女性光滑的手指曾经摩挲过他的胸口，随口赞美的话语让文森特恍然了片刻，随即想到在这次的猎物兼床伴面前如此袒露自己是个错误。从他左胸的位置，锐利的金黄色炸裂开来，像一朵心脏。

对方聪明地决定不再试探多余的问题，比如他身上其他微小的色块，只是问：“那些红色又是怎么回事呢？”

“那些是烧伤。”看起来的确是。

第二个印上他的是杰克，那人把他们兄弟捡回来，说喜欢他的眼睛。第二天早晨，文森特在梳妆镜前笨拙地收拾自己的时候，发现躯干上生了一大片花粉似的金色，比哥哥的更淡一点。他起初以为它们是疹子，杰克是传染源，而被杰克搂过的地方就会印上他的痕迹。格连只在他右臂近手腕的地方留下了一块，那是有一次他牵着文森特去找他的哥哥，和杰克那种欢快的握法不同，文森特意识到自己和这个人的接触甚少，因为格连通常只牵着基尔巴特，而任他自由生长。格连的颜色深紫近黑，只一小块，像打进去的钉子一样。

他听说阿比斯有金色的光辉，他还没有见过，但想那和杰克在他身上洒下的金色光点一定差不多。

但这些在沙布里耶的悲剧之后都被覆盖了。他穿过流血的人群，跌倒在他们身上，事后他想，就是那时，染上了污秽。它从脚底延伸到他的躯干，成为他最基底的画布，一座燃烧的城市在他身上标注的印记，但文森特知道这不够。它们起初看起来是新鲜的，仿佛这些血出自他身，文森特不记得，但这把拖着他的基尔巴特都吓坏了。

重遇巴斯卡比鲁的遗民之后，这些百年前他甚至没有多么在意的人给他留下一些彩色的纹章，覆盖在深红色之上。但它们太细小，无法将其遮蔽。洛蒂的是肩胛上一只粉色的唇印，幸好它没有留在显眼的位置；诺伊兹的是胸腔上几圈苍白的丝线，环住他像一个无足轻重的诺言；梵谷在拍拍他的肩膀的时候留下与这个坚毅的男人印象相异的几缕动物鬃毛，仿佛从他的锁链上掉落；年长的达谷则在巴斯卡比鲁们初次返回沙布里耶、然后他因反胃而晕眩得被扛着离开时，留下一个陶土色的动物蹄印。

基尔巴特甚至没有察觉它们，尽管潜意识知道他在与一些奇奇怪怪的人物来往。对这个离他最近也是最远的血亲，文森特并没有刻意给他机会。

文森特和这些人混在一起，不是亲人，但比奈特雷伊家的人们更像亲人；不是朋友，但文森特也没有朋友这种东西来对比。他们中的大多数人百年前看文森特只是一个胡闹的小男孩，现在看依然，不过，再加上临时的伙伴。后来他们又捡回了最小的莉莉，这个女孩在被洛蒂带来初次见面的时候嚣张地攀上他的手臂，留下动物牙印般的橘黄色。

文森特没有多么坚定的理由要跟着格连行动，或者说他注定无法去一个与基尔巴特相同的方向。当他们跨越了一切以后来到开始的地方，把手给我，格连说。哦，所以这就是他被带来这里的理由了。我需要你的帮助。走投无路的奥兹华尔德，有一天竟然会对他说出这句话。不过文森特在这里并不是为了奥兹华尔德，而是为了心中飘摇的愿望。

他把手放上巴斯卡比鲁家的大门，尽力把百年前同样这么做的记忆抛到脑后去，感到被蛰了一下，然后爆发的不是漫天的黑质，而是打碎的镜子般的景色，一个把他卷进去的旋涡。

他在一块镜子里看到了火焰。然后所有镜子都是火焰。它们转瞬又沉下来，变成了喷发的血液，文森特的胃部因为晕血而卷曲起来，他下意识地捂住嘴。他站在沙布里耶悲剧的舞台上。没有人会记得，但，没有人会原谅这个揭幕的人。

然后一双手拢住他低垂的头颅，说我原谅你。文森特不明白她在想什么。一个从未了解过他的人怎么可以说接纳他的一切呢？这个未谙世事的大小姐甚至在这场混乱中失去了全部亲人。但她这么说了，好像那是一个礼物。这句话让他至少可以站起来了。

身上的红色在他们从沙布里耶回来以后渐渐褪去了，他在洗澡的时候发现，像某种可以洗去的染料而不是刻进他骨髓的疤痕，随着水一起流走。这是文森特在过去十余年从未考虑过的，让他有些不知所措起来。

巴斯卡比鲁们并未作出任何有效的解释，只是归咎于阿比斯的力量恢复了清净，毕竟红眼睛的孩子们身上发生过这么多不可思议的事情。

雷姆和夏萝偶尔会来喝茶，作为大灾难中幸存下来善后的年轻人。

“你今天的打扮格外轻松。”夏萝评价道。难以相信不久前才发生过恶劣的绑架的他们，有一天竟然会坐在一张茶桌上侃侃而谈。这个与他年龄相仿的女性从年幼的壳子里打量着他，看起来精神了很多，已然有一家之主的模样。

文森特犹豫了片刻，还是轻笑两声，陌生得不像自己发出的声音。他有些不自然地撸了撸袖子，今天他只穿着一件衬衫，奈特雷伊通常的浓重的黑色从身上卸下来。他的左手袖口露出一小块痕迹，颜色像星云一样。

“兰兹华斯家受了协调的委托，”雷姆伸出手扶了扶眼镜，说，“艾达小姐想见你。”他没有说贝萨流士家，因为这仅仅关乎他们的朋友，与灾难的问责与锁链的回收等等一系列麻烦的后续事项都无关；当下这个仅剩一人的家系似乎也不再适合被称作一门豪族。

兰兹华斯为什么总是做这种生意？文森特话到了舌头尖，但夏萝蜜色的眼睛狡黠地盯着他，“不体贴的男人可不会受青睐。她现在需要你。”她说。

我并不体贴，他想说。但他最后还是决定去见艾达一面。

文森特没有像以往那样精心装点自己，这不是狩猎，也不是约会，他告诉自己。他看着镜子中的这个人，他等了几个月，血色的印记终于尽数消散。现在他只是像一块乱七八糟的原色画布，文森特看着这上面尚未涂抹的大片空白，第一次想，该拿自己怎么办。

最后他只是扎了一个心不在焉的马尾，套上一件薄外套就出门了。天气开始回暖，灾难的记忆在褪去，就像寒冬毫不迟疑地褪去一样。

里奥和基尔巴特看到他在玄关。“我不会为你加油的！”他的上司精准地踩在他的痛点上喊。基尔巴特甚至傻傻地跟着挥了一下那只完好的手臂，文森特鲜有地想把兄长赶远点。

艾达在他们约定的场所等他。她兀自坐在一只长椅上，像一位淑女那样盛装，望向街道对面，目光里是他不熟悉的平静。

文森特站在远处看了她一会儿，直到微风把什么东西吹到他的头上。他把别进自己头发的东西捻出来看了看，是一片草叶，像她翠绿的眼睛。这让他预料之外地开口：“好久不见，艾达小姐。”


End file.
